Ejército de la Primera Orden
*Kylo Ren [[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] |segundo=Alto Mando de la Primera OrdenAntes del Despertar |jefe= |subunidad=*Lote OchoStar Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida *Grupo FL *Cuerpo FN *Grupo FO *Escuadrón de Elrik Vonreg *División de Kylo Ren *Cuerpo de Soldados de asaltoStar Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza (novela juvenil) *Brigada no identificadaStar Wars Battlefront II |fuerza= |miembros= |vehículos= |cuartel general=*''SupremacíaBB-9E on the ''Star Wars App-Enabled Droids by Sphero *Base Starkiller |emplazamientos= |batallas= |formada=Remanentes del Ejército Imperial |fundada=Momento después del Concordato Galáctico |fragmentada= |reorganizada= |disuelta= |restaurada= |afiliacion=*Primera Orden **Fuerzas Armadas de la Primera Orden}} El ejército de la Primera Orden era la rama militar terrestre de las Fuerzas Armadas de la Primera Orden. Formada del Ejército Imperial del Imperio Galáctico, era responsable de mantener el orden a través de espacio de la Primera Orden así como la conquista gradual y colonización de las Regiones Desconocidas. Historia thumb|left|200px|Soldados de asalto de la Primera Orden observando el disparo de la Base Starkiller. Tras la derrota del Imperio Galáctico en la Batalla de Jakku y su rendición con la firma del Concordato Galáctico, la Primera Orden y sus fuerzas armadas eventualmente formada en las Regiones Desconocidas donde planeó su eventual regreso al poder. El ejército de la Primera Orden descendió del Ejército Imperial, el cual sirvió como las fuerzas terrestres del «Antiguo Imperio». El ejército era responsable de mantener el orden a través del espacio de la Primera Orden y la colonización de las Regiones Desconocidas. Durante la guerra fría, los soldados de asalto del ejército de la Primera Orden vieron acción contra la Resistencia en varios lugares y operaciones incluyendo Ovanis,Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I'' Spalex,Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I la búsqueda de Lor San Tekka y la anulación de la huelga en la Caída de Pressy. En 34 DBY, soldados de asalto de la Primera Orden también fueron desplegados durante el ataque en Tuanul y la búsqueda del mapa que llevaba a Luke Skywalker. El ejército de la Primera Orden era liderado por el general Armitage Hux, quien también comandaba la Base Starkiller. Fuerzas sustanciales del ejército de la Primera Orden, incluyendo caminantes, estaban estacionados en el planeta nevado, que servía como una superarma. El ejército de la Primera Orden y otras ramas, incluyendo a la Armada de la Primera Orden, estaban envueltas en la construcción de la superarma masiva. Tras el Cataclismo de Hosnian, los soldados de asalto de la Primera Orden vieron acción contra la Rsistencia durante la Batalla de Takodana. Las fuerzas armadas de la Primera Orden sostuvieron muchas bajas durante la Batalla de la Base Starkiller. Durante la Batalla de Crait, fuerzas terrestres significantes de la Primera Orden, incluyendo a soldados de asalto, soldados de nieve, AT-ATs, AT-STs, caminantes Todo Terreno MegaCalibre Seis, Transportes Pesados Todo Terreno y un cañón superláser de asedio asaltaron el puesto de avanzada de la Resistencia en Crait.Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual Organización thumb|247x247px|Soldados de asalto verdugos de la Primera Orden frente a una formación de otras tropas. El ejército de la Primera Orden estaba mayormente compuesto por soldados de asalto, los cuales tenían diversas variantes, que incluían soldados de nieve, soldados de asalto de megabláster pesado,The Force Awakens, Part I soldados lanzallamas,Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II soldados de asalto antidisturbios,''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela soldados con cohete, soldados de asalto verdugos y soldados de asalto artilleros de la Primera Orden.Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle Otras posiciones en el ejército incluían oficiales de la Primera Orden y el subconjunto de comandantes de vehículo, pilotos de caminante de la Primera Orden, ingenieros y artilleros.Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle Estructura de rango Tanto unidades armadas como de infantería eran comandadas por oficiales entrenados. Desde líder de escuadrón hasta Líder Supremo, existían muchos rangos diferentes en las fuerzas armadas de la Primera Orden, con varios niveles de poder. Vehículos y maquinaria thumb|left|225px|Un Todo Terreno MegaCalibre Seis. El ejército de la Primera Orden empleaba una variedad de activos de tierra para sus operaciones terrestres. Usaba un arsenal de caminantes para transporte, artillería y otros objetivos. Estos caminantes incluían el Todo Terreno MegaCalibre Seis, el Transporte Acorazado Todo Terreno de la Primera Orden, el Transporte Pesado Todo Terreno, la Artillería Móvil Todo Terreno, el Transporte de Exploración Todo Terreno de la Primera Orden, el Droide Patrulla Todo Terreno,Star Wars: En Primera Línea el Explorador Pesado Todo Terreno, el caminante de asalto móvil y el caminante araña.Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran Este ejército también hacía uso de otros vehículos, incluyendo la moto deslizadora de élite, el Vehículo Ligero Utilitario de Infantería, y el transporte de tropas de un hombre. El ejército también estaba equipado con un cañón superláser de asedio que servía como una pieza de artillería. Armas y equipo El ejército de la Primera Orden poseía una variedad de armas y equipo. Armas de alcance incluían al bláster de repetición FWMB-10 y su variante, el FWMB-10K, el RK-3, la pistola bláster SE-44C y el rifle bláster F-11D. El arsenal de armas del ejército también consistía del cañón bláster antipersonal F-Z0, el lanzallamas incinerador D-93 y el cohete inteligente. El ejército también estaba equipado con armas cuerpo a cuerpo, que incluían a la porra antidisturbios Z6, el hacha láser, la electrovara, el escudo antidisturbios y el vibrocuchillo.Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm Equipo desplegado por el ejército incorporaban cuadnoculares, mochilas de salto, hombreras y detonadores termales. Apariciones *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron 24: Legend Found, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Part VI'' * * * * * * *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza novela juvenil'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' * *''Capitana Phasma 1'' *''Capitana Phasma 4'' * *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi novela juvenil'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 30: The Awakening, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 31: The Awakening, Part VI}} Fuentes *Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Unidades militares de la Primera Orden